


New /old/ beginnings

by Addie_D_123



Series: Stop running from your past and start running towards your future... [11]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-27
Updated: 2014-03-27
Packaged: 2018-01-17 06:00:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1376473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Addie_D_123/pseuds/Addie_D_123





	New /old/ beginnings

When I opened my eyes against the morning sun I knew things were different. I knew /I/ was different. Reborn, but not shiny and new.  
  
I felt like my old self again, with all the good and bad that brings. With that familiar hunger burning in my chest, I was reunited with my constant companion.  
  
I’d been fighting against who I really was for so long I had feared that I was lost forever. But now I knew what I had always thought to be true; a tiger cannot change its stripes.  
  
I haven’t been this excited in years, so let’s go get into trouble.  
  
Sometimes too much is never enough.


End file.
